This relates generally to computer systems and, particularly, to providing privacy and security protection for computer users.
Modern computer systems may be connected to a variety of sensors. For example, desktop computers, laptop computers, and cellular telephones may include cameras which acquire pictures. Mobile devices may include global positioning system detectors which feed information about the user's current location.
In many cases, the users want this information to be processed or collected locally or made available to remote devices over computer networks, including the Internet. However, this may create problems with respect to misuse of the data by unintended recipients. People that obtain videos from users could use those videos for purposes that are adverse to the user's interest. Similarly, the user's current location could be used by those with malicious or criminal intent.